grandtheftauto4fandomcom-20200214-history
GTA IV/Story Walkthrough
The Story This guide will help you through the story of Grand Theft Auto IV. The game has a lot of advancements over previous versions, mostly in helping you find your way and less running around in some situations. Keep an eye out at for what the game offers on advice as it will help you greatly to get into the game fast. The Cousins Bellic Contractor: Roman Reward: $25 The opening scene is a strange one: a man called Dave getting kinky whipped as Niko tries to get him to help get ready for docking, but he ignores him. Niko goes off with shipmate Hossan, and they have a conversation about what they are going to do in Liberty City. When Niko gets off the boat (the "Platypus"), his drunken cousin Roman shows up in a taxi cab to welcome him. He asks Niko to drive him to his place on Mohawk Avenue in Hove Beach. On the way he points out his cab office: the business that will take them to the top of the pile according to Roman. When they get there, they chill out for a bit before Roman leaves for work. Roman wants him to meet him at the cab office later on. You can now sleep to save the game, and maybe watch some television before going outside. You can buy a hotdog from the stand across the road from your safehouse at any time to replenish your health. Now head over to the cab office (you can find it as an 'R' icon on the map) to start the second mission. It isn't far so simply walk/run and immerse yourself in the Hove Beach surroundings or hijack a car and drive over (which may or may not get you your first wanted level). Enter the yellow blip to start the mission. It's Your Call Contractor: Roman Reward: $30 As Niko enters the cab office for the first time, Roman greets him and introduces him to girlfriend Mallorie. Shortly after Vlad enters and threatens Roman into paying his debts to him, also insulting Niko. Roman and Niko leave. Roman wants Niko to take him to a hardware store on Dillon Street in Schottler. As they head over, Niko is not at all impressed by Roman's apparent gambling habit and debts. However, Roman insists that visiting this place will win them lots of money to pay off the debts. When they arrive, Roman heads inside, but warns Niko about some Albanian loan sharks who are also after him. He hands him his old phone as he may need to call him if they show up. Now all you have to do is remain stationary in the car and look out for the money lenders. Roman will call you while you are waiting and soon after that the loan sharks arrive (in a beige 'Willard'). Call Roman and warn him. Roman will depart the gambling den and get in the car. You will need to quickly leave the area and avoid the loan sharks, who will fire at the cab if they get too close. When you get near the cab office they will disappear anyway. Once you enter the yellow blip next to the cab office you will pass the mission. After this mission you get to keep the cell phone Roman gave you. Roman will soon text you to inform you that the loan sharks have caught up with him and he needs help. The 'R' blip then reappears on the radar. Three's a Crowd Contractor: Roman Reward: A free item of clothing When you arrive back at the depot, Roman is being threatened by two Albanian thugs: Dardan and Bledar, who break his computer. Niko attacks them and breaks Dardan's arm, causing them to leave. Roman now wants you to pick up Mallorie and her friend, Michelle, from the subway station. Get in Roman's cab and head over to the subway station which is just down the road. Honk your horn to attract the girls' attention and they will get in. Michelle wants you to take them to her house on Rotterdam Hill, a cosy area between Hove Beach and Outlook Park. On the way, Mallorie suggests Niko and Michelle go on a date. After they've been dropped off, Niko calls Roman. Roman thinks Niko should get some new clothes in order to impress Michelle. The Russian clothes shop is just a few doors away from your apartment. The first item of clothing is free of charge, and any item will do in order to pass the mission. Once you've bought something, leave the shop and the mission will be passed. Niko calls Roman automatically and Roman reminds him to ask Michelle on a date. It will probably be night time by the time you're done with the mission, so sleep in the safehouse to save the game and pass time by six hours. When Niko wakes up, he'll receive a call from Michelle suggesting they do something together (you can also initiate the phone call). An 'M(L)' blip now appears on the radar. Bleed Out Contractor: Roman Reward: $50 On your way over to Michelle, Roman will call to say the loan sharks are after him again and have him trapped in the basketball court. This has priority, so turn around and head down to the courts near the Firefly Projects. When you arrive, two thugs are beating Roman. Now simply beat each of them to the ground and help Roman up. Roman then spots Dardan trying to escape in his car. Now you have to return to Roman's cab and give chase. Simply following him at some distance will be okay. Dardan will eventually stop and run up some stairs. Follow him up the stairs on foot and corner him in his hideout. He will try to defend himself with a knife but you can disarm him. Now either stab him to death or push him through the glass window, which will initate a cutscene of Dardan falling to his death. When you return to Roman, he will ask you to drive him back to the depot so he can recover from his injuries. Niko tells Roman someone he had trouble with in the past: Bulgarin, a man who lives on the Adriatic and claimed Niko owed him money. When you arrive at your destination, Roman will thank you and the mission will be passed. Michelle will have sent Niko a text wondering where you had gotten to. So now is your time to make it up to her and go on the date. Head over to Michelle's again. First Date Contractor: Michelle Reward: A unique silver Merit When you arrive at Michelle's, she is still getting ready. Niko comments that everything is new, but Michelle claims that she has lived there a while and simply prefers new stuff to old. Niko suggests they go to the funfair together. Once Michelle is ready, you get in her car (a silver 'Merit') with her and head over to the beach. They discover that the carnival is down for renovating and instead decide to go bowling. Listen to the tutorial on how to bowl. Once the game is over (it doesn't matter if Niko wins or not), you will have to take Michelle home. After you've dropped her off, you have the option to date Michelle every so often, although it is not mandatory to advance the story. She may also call to arrange a date. You also get to keep her car. Roman will now reappear on the map and you can see him for more work. Head over to your safehouse to save the game. Easy Fare Contractor: Roman Reward: $100 Vlad is flirting with Mallorie when Niko gets to the cab office. Mallorie seems to reject his advances. After a short conversation where Niko refuses to make Vlad a cup of coffee, Roman arrives and gives Niko a job: pick up regular customer Jermaine from Rotterdam Hill. Vlad also suggests that Niko should do some favors for him as long as Roman fails to pay his debt. When you pick up Roman's customer, you will need to drive him to a garage on Masterson Street where Jermaine has some stolen goods he wants to resell. But when you arrive, something is amiss (the door is open) and the cops show up. Now you will have the task of escaping a two-star wanted level, which introduces the wanted system of the game (if you haven't already had a wanted level prior to the mission). You have to escape the police radius without the cops seeing and further avoid them for one minute to lose them. Once you've lost them, you have to take Jermaine to the Pay 'n' Spray on Gibson Street. Niko reveals for the first time his intentions of coming to Liberty City: he is looking for someone. The mission will then be passed and you automatically call Roman to inform him of your success. You can now try out the Pay 'n' Spray for free for the first time. It will re-spray your car and lose your wanted level (providing the cops don't see you enter). Shortly after, you get a call from an unknown number which turns out to be Vlad. He suggests you do some debt collecting for him. Head over to the 'V' on the radar to meet Vlad at Comrades Bar, which is across the road from your safehouse. Bull in a China Shop Contractor: Vlad Reward: $50 Vlad wants you to get some money owed to him from a man who owns a china shop in Dukes. He gives you a baseball bat to use but it will not replace your knife. Vlad says not to harm him just get the money. You now have the option to hail a taxi over to the shop which is quite far away in the next borough. You can simply skip the ride. When you arrive the owner still refuses to pay. You can find something around the corner to throw at the window to threaten him (or if you have found a gun at this point, shoot the glass). The man gives in and hands you the money. Now return and give the money to Vlad. You should now save your game by sleeping in the safehouse across the street. When Niko wakes up he will receive a text from Vlad telling him he has more work. Hung Out to Dry Contractor: Vlad Reward: $100 This time a Laundromat owner is not paying protection money to Vlad. Vlad wants you to threaten him into paying. When you arrive at the place, the owner will attempt to escape out the back in his van. Two cars will be available for Niko to carjack: a Sentinel and a Blista Comapact. Steal one of them and give chase (you should not fail unless the guy gets too far away). After you have rammed into his van several times, he will give in and tell Niko he will make sure Vlad gets his money soon. Niko calls Vlad to inform him of his success. Now would be a good time to date Michelle again (if you like), or you can go see Roman at the cab office for your next mission. Jamaican Heat Contractor: Roman Reward: $150 Roman asks you to take a fare for him. His friend 'Little' Jacob is waiting near Outlook Park. Get in Roman's cab and head over. Honk to attract his attention. Jacob will get in and ask you to take him to alleyway off Dillon Street where he is meeting some guys. Niko (and quite possibly the player) mostly fails to understand Jacob's dialect. When you get there, Jacob wants you to keep watch over the deal and hands you a pistol. As expected it goes sour and you have to take out the three guys attacking Jacob. A fourth will appear out of a door above and you have to take him out before he kills you. You then return to the car with Jacob and must take him back to Homebrew Café where he hangs out. A police car will show up but you will not get a wanted level. Jacob is impressed and suggests Niko does some work for him in the future. Once Jacob's been dropped off the mission will pass and Niko will call Roman. Now head back to the safehouse to save the game. Jacob will call on your way back and ask you to come over soon. An 'LJ' will appear on the radar next to Jacob's place on Dillon Street. Vlad is also waiting outside Comrades Bar, so just head across the street for your next mission. Clean Getaway Contractor: Vlad Reward: $150 Niko arrives at Comrades and Vlad tells him to come for a walk. Vlad is in a bad mood as he acts aggressively to several people on the street including a hobo who begged for some change. They reach Vlad's car as Vlad snorts some coke. Vlad wants Niko to steal a car for him, owned by some guys who hang out near the subway station in Dukes. Vlad tells him to take the train. Simply head inside the subway station, walk up to the platform and wait for the train. You can skip the journey. Once you get there exit the station and find the car. You can apply a 'stun punch' on Jimmy to knock him unconscious, shoot him and his friend, or just ignore them and take the car straight away. Whether or not they are killed changes some dialogue with Vlad. Once you've stolen the car (a silver 'Blista Compact'), Niko will call Vlad who tells him to get it washed since it's dirty. Drive over to the carwash. Once it's done, take it to Vlad's lockup in Hove Beach. You will then automatically call Vlad to inform him. Now head over to see Little Jacob in Schottler. Roman will also call about doing some more fares for him (this is not needed for the storyline and will be unavailable after the mission "Roman's Sorrow"). Concrete Jungle Contractor: Little Jacob Reward: $200 Niko calls on Jacob who has only just woke up. After a short conversation they get in his car. Jacob has a deal to make and wants your help (he doesn't trust the people he's buying marijuana from). When you arrive at the destination, Jacob will get out and knock on the door. He tells you to go around the back incase the dealers try to make a run for it. They do, so simply drive at the three of them to flatten them. Then shoot any survivors. Then go pick up Jacob. Jacob now wants to take out the guys who set him up, who are holed up in a house near Meadows Park. Once there, Jacob gets out and asks Niko to follow. He kicks the door in and you have to take out the guy coming down the stairs. A guy with a shotgun appears inside the house and shoots at the doorway. The game will prompt you to move over to the window to shoot the guy. Then go inside and kill the remaining two. There will be a health kit on the table, which replenishes your health. You can also pick up the Pump Shotgun. Then take Jacob back to the café to pass the mission. As you head over to your safehouse to save the game, Vlad will call to praise you for getting the car for him, saying the girl he is taking out (Mallorie?) is going to be impressed.